


The Orphanage

by PIGSCANFLYFOREVER



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, FLUFF!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGSCANFLYFOREVER/pseuds/PIGSCANFLYFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh. Can I show you what I'm proudest of?<br/>The orphanage.<br/>I establish the first private orphanage in New York City.<br/>The orphanage.<br/>I help to raise hundreds of children.<br/>I get to see them growing up.<br/>The orphanage.<br/>In their eyes I see you, Alexander.<br/>I see you every—<br/>Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prelog

Clarity's pov. (She’s 15 and small)  
"Eliza" I say knocking on the door, "Yes Clara" She said opening her door and picking me up. "I can't sleep can you tell me another story  
About Phillip or Alex," I say  
“Well there was this one time where Alex and the boys were at our house. I left to get more sugar and I made the mistake of leaving them drunk, I came home to find John in the middle of giving Alex a banana ink tattoo and the rest of the boys had various different drawings like apples and pears and hearts and stars. Alex was having a deep conversation with a banana and when he saw me he threw it against the wall and then got yelled at by john for moving.” I laughed and looked up at Eliza “I love you Eliza” I said hugging her and jumping off the bed

 

Clarity’s Pov. (Ps Philip was 16 when he died in this and Eliza started the orphanage a year after and she was 15)  
“Clara, wake up it’s your 18th birthday” Eliza said smiling “You know what that means” I say “I know you can get drinks later but first come-on” She said yanking me out of my bed and dragging me downstairs  
***************  
After opening all my gifts I get to Eliza’s I take it out to find a beautiful locket with a portrait of two men inside, one younger and one older, and a bracelet that says Eliza Hamilton’s honorary daughter. I squealed and hugged her and put them on “who are the men” “Phillip and Alexander” she says “They gave it to me for my birthday but I think you are more interested in them.” she said with a smile. “OH I almost forgot,” She says rushing to her room and emerging with a box. “These are a few dresses I had when I met Alex.” she says handing me them. I slipped into a beautiful blue one that looked similar to hers.  
***************  
Phillips pov.  
“So any lady’s recently” I joked with James Laurens (Johns son). “No not any pretty.” he laughs back and the place is suddenly quiet as two attractive young girls walk in, my jaw drops at how familiar one of theme’s dress seems. “Stop, staring when we can be flirting.” James said moving to another girl. I sighed and just went to get another drink. I see the girl that I was looking at earlier looking around aimlessly. I walk over to her and lean against the wall. “You must be new here, I haven’t seen you here before” “Yeah” she replied looking around nervously. “Phillip.” I say sticking a hand out “Clarity” She says shaking my hand, I cant help notice her bracelet, “Nice bracelet.” I say and she smiles “Thanks I got it for my birthday today.” she says holding it out. I look closely at the bracelet and realize it says something it reads, Eliza Hamilton’s honorary daughter. I was more then suppressed. “The same person gave me this dress and this locket.” she says smiling, I recognize the locket as the one pap and me gave mom. I anxiously change the subject. “Where’s your family from?” I ask, “I have no family,” she says. “I am so-” “No need to apologies I have the perfect family at the orphanage.” She says with a smile and the bartender comes over. “What would you like.” he asks she looks over at me with a nervous expression. “Two glasses of rum” I said smiling at Clarity.  
***************  
“Pap” I say as I get home. “Yeah” he says looking up from his writings. “I met a girl today.” “So?” he asks “She, she was wearing moms locket,” my dad looked amazed, “She said it was given to her.” “Her dress too, It was moms” “and her bracelet.” I say sitting on the couch just then I hear chatting from outside me and my dad look up at the same time and I look out the window to find her walking next to the other girl our eyes locked and she smiled and waved a bit. “Tha-ats her” I say, “the dress,” “That's the dress your mom was wearing when she met me” “Her bracelet says Eliza Hamilton’s honorary daughter.” I say, “Your mom runs an orphanage,” he says, “She said she was from an orphanage.” The girls were now talking across the street. “Clarity, that's her name.” I say looking at her. My dad puts an arm around me, “you love her.” He says and I look up. He smiles and goes back to writing.  
********  
Clarity’s Pov.  
I saw Phillip in a house and waved he smiled and went back to talk to another man. “Ooh” Theodosia (Ik so In this story Aaron burr can't keep her because he is too busy so) says and I roll my eyes and turn around just then a man bumps into me. “Oh I am so sorry.” I say getting his books and putting them in his bag. “Here” I say meeting his eyes “Oh my gosh is thou, Clarity?” He says and I blush “yes” “I saw thou perform at the ball, thou was amazing.” I blush and shake his hand. “Thanks and thou is?” “James Laurens.” He says and I laugh “Oh nothing against you just,” “bananas.” Theo finishes and I laugh. “Long story short the head of the orphanage knew your dad, ask him to explain the banana tattoos.” I say  
*********  
“Come on Eliza.” I say pulling her arm “You haven't been out in forever. Theo says helping me pull. “But I have work to do.” She says, “You sound like Alex” Theo says scrunching her nose. Eliza laughs “Fine where are we going anyway.” She says, “SHOPPING!” Theo and me say at the same time then high five.  
*******  
“Here” I say pulling her into the tailor where a man looks up “Eliza?” He says standing up. “Herc.” She says hugging him. Theo and me tilt our heads in sync and Eliza laughs. “Herc this is two of the girls from the orphanage-” “we're basically her non-biological daughters.” Theo says “I'm clarity and this is-”“Theodosia” she finishes. “Also known as Theodosia Burr.” Eliza tells Herc, he sighs and shakes his head.  
****  
“Thanks” Theo and me say and wave as we leave. “Uf” I say landing on the ground, Theo bursts out laughing and I look up to see James offering a hand. “Well it seems as if we're always bumping into each other.” I say taking his hand and getting up. Eliza comes out and raises an eyebrow at the situation, I quickly drop his hand and Theo starts laughing again. “James Laurens.” James says shaking hands with Eliza. Theo and me exchange glances and try to stifle laughs. “Bananas” I whisper and soon we were all laughing. “I convinced him to tell me,” James says just then a man comes out of a store. His jaw drops and I snicker “More reunions.” I say with a laugh. As they hug “ehem” Theo coughs and they look at us “This is Clarity and I'm Theo or if you want to be fancy Theodosia Burr. Theo says. And we smile as his eyes go wide.  
*****  
“Bye” we say waving as we go back


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF, A LOT OF IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone really likes this but I just feel like writing it :) oh and I may upload another story that i am working on

Phillips pov.  
My jaw drops as I see Clarity and another girl dragging a woman outside of the orphanage, “Dad” “one sec” “DAD” I say louder and he gets up “ Mom” I whisper as he comes next to me he puts his hand on my shoulder “when”  
“Soon”  
I sigh as my dad sits back down. I watch as she goes into hercs shop and later as James comes around the corner and the door opens, they crash into each other the girl bursts out laughing and James helps her up, I feel a pang of jealousy as there hands linger together but it goes away as my mom comes out and they quickly stop holding hands.  
********  
I sigh and kick a rock as I walk along the streets, the rain pours around. I hear splashing behind me but pay no attention. “Hey” a voice call and I continue on deciding that they were talking to another person. “Hey” I heard again and I look up to see a figure running towards me. “Hey” she says going next to me and covering my head with an umbrella “what are you doing out now.” She says and I recognize her as clarity “thinking what about you” “Oh I just needed to get outside.” She says as we sit on a rock ledge. I shiver a bit and she perks up “hey you must be cold, take this.” She says giving me her coat. “No I'm o-” “take it I'm sweltering.” She says and I give in. “So do you know anything about your family.” I ask “Just a bit, I know that I came from a wealthy background because I was wrapped in red velvet cloth when I was found.” she says showing me a piece of velvet tied around her ankle  
******  
She shivers and I scoot closer to her wrapping the coat around both of us. “Thanks” she says her teeth chattering. I wrap my arm around her inside the coat and she snuggles into my chest. I usually would be uncomfortable with this but this time it just felt right. I twirl her hair and she looks up her eyes full of happiness and comfort. She straightened up and positioned herself on my lap; she took a hair tie (idk if they were invented but idc) off her wrist and pulled my hair back. “Much better” she says and smiled. (THE FLUFF IS SO CUTE)  
*******  
“Oh gosh I gotta go,” she says jumping off my lap I pout from the lack of warmth as she takes her coat “oh shape up.” She jokes lightly slapping me. “Bye” she says and I turn around to hug her and her lips meet mine (she meant to kiss his cheek) she pulled away quickly “I'm so sorry.” She says blushing and I pull her in. “It's okay.” I say and kiss her again her wrapping her arms around me. (Ik so supposedly if you kiss someone you were supposed to marry him or her but let's exclude that)  
I pulled away and hugged her, “see you soon.” she said blushing and running back.  
*******  
Clarity’s pov.  
I blushed and rushed home. I ran in the door and right into Theo. “Oooo in a rush much.” She said and we sat down on the couch as I explained the whole thing.  
******  
I walked into town, ignoring the stares I was getting, when I heard my name being called “hey” Philip says “hi” I reply. He grabs my hand and I blush. “Follow me,” he says and ducks into the forest pulling me along. We dodge various tree branches and finally come upon a small stream. “Isn't it cool.” He asks “It's amazing.” I exclaim.  
******  
He sits down next to me as I watch the water flow past my feet. He pulls me into his chest and I feel my cheeks heating up.I burry my head in his chest as he plays with my hair. I look up and take a second to take in his appearance, he had curly shoulder length black hair, his face was dotted with freckles and he had violet blue eyes that could make any girl melt. I reach up and twirl one of his curls around my finger he looks down at me and smiles, not a fake smile but a true smile. “You're cute when you smile, you should smile more.” I say and lean on his chest.  
******  
I slowly get up and pull him up with me, we walk along the stream for a bit enjoying each other's company. Philip takes my hand and twirls me around then pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me. I snuggle into his embrace as he sits down, me on his lap. I spin myself around and hug him, he puts his chin on my head and wraps his arms around me. He plays with my hair and I look up. I give him a quick kiss and he looks down and kisses me back. I pout as he pulls away and he chuckles.(so much fluff) I curl up on his lap and snuggle into his chest. He wraps his arm around my back and pulls me closer to him. “Thanks” I whisper “what?” “For giving me a feeling of comfort, of being cared for, the only other time that happens is at the orphanage.” I say and he kisses my forehead.   
******  
He took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers and I met his eyes, “Are we a thing now.” I whisper “if you want it to be” he says and I turn to him and kiss him. “I'm taking that as a yes.” He says when I pull away.  
*******  
Phillips pov.  
I watch her wonder filled eyes as she looks into the stream, I pull her into my chest and she blushes. She hides in my chest as I twirl her light blond hair in my fingers and she starts playing with my curls.  
*****  
I take clarity's hand and twirl her around and pull her close to me. I sit down and she relaxes into my chest, she spins around and hugs me, she is so adorable I think to myself as I start playing with her hair. She looks up and gives me a kiss but pulls away quickly. I pull her close and kiss her again enjoying her company, I pull away and she pouts making me chuckle she curls up and snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her.  
********  
She glances up at me and pouts. “I have to go they are probably looking for me.” She says and kisses me quickly before running off.


End file.
